


Well We're All In The Mood For A Melody (And You've Got Us Feeling Alright)

by rxinventlove



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, i also had billy joel stuck in my head sooo, i hate it but oh well, im really bad at tags oops, this is basically a self-indulgent ryden fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Ryan Ross loved to sing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this but have it anyway.

Ryan Ross loved to sing.

More accurately he loved to make music.

He didn't think that he was very good but he still loved it.

Ryan sat at the piano in a bar on a Saturday.

The crowd fell silent as Ryan sang the first note.

_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday"_

His voice wavered slightly, because no matter how many times he played in public he was always nervous.

_"The regular crowd shuffles in"_

The more he sang the farther he floated away.

The crowd was entranced.

How could this boy, with his empty eyes and sunken face, put so much emotion into something?

_"There's an old man sitting next to me Makin' ' love to his tonic and gin"_

There was in fact a man sitting at the bar, sipping his tonic and gin, but in no way was he old.

_"He says, "Son, can you play me a memory I'm not really sure how it goes But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete When I wore a younger man's clothes.""_

The man at the bar was stunned.

But Ryan hadn't noticed the silence.

_"Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight"_

Ryan sang like his life depended on it, because it kind of did.

Without the music, without the feeling of being free, Ryan would have had to find another way to set himself free.

He didn't want that, not really.

_"Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright"_

Ryan's heartfelt singing rang through the crowd, every word making them feel something new.

Unconsciously, the man at the bar began to sing along too.

_"Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free"_

The bartender, a young girl named Sarah who had just finished a degree in psychology, noticed how the man was singing under his breath.

She, just like the man, felt the emotion in Ryan's singing and was compelled to sing as well.

_"And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be"_

The man looked startled for a minute, realized what he was doing.

But as Ryan sang the next line, so did the two strangers.

_"He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As a smile ran away from his face"_

As he sang the next verse the man started to sing louder.

The bartender stopped so she could hear the stranger's voice.

Where Ryan sang low the man sang high, their voices mixing perfectly.

The young bartender joined back in for the chorus.

 _"Sing us a song, you're the piano man_  
_Sing us a song tonight_  
_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_  
_And you've got us feelin' alright"_

As the three sang, and unknown by them another sang too.

Dallon, a young man with a growing family, sang along.

_"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile"_

In fact, the manager was smiling.

_"Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while"_

The bar, a place that reeked of sadness and despair, was seemingly transformed by Ryan's music.

A small tear slipped down Ryan's face.

And just when the crowd thought he was done, all four singers started again.

They where connected by the music, singing with so much emotion it brought a few drunk patrons to tears as well.

_"And the piano it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer"_

The man's voice carried from the bar, filled with enough emotion that Ryan to heard it over his own sadness.

_"And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doing here?""_

As the song came to an end Dallon stepped out, singing what would be his last words.

_"Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight"_

The four voices quieted almost completely, to the point where the cold barely be heard.

_"Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feeling alright"_

As Ryan backed away from the piano he hung his head.

The song was over but the four's stories were not.

Sarah would become a world renowned researcher.

Dallon, while his story didn't quite last as long it still continued, he would later that night be run over by a drunk driver.

The man, Brendon was his name, and Ryan's stories would soon become one in the same.

\-----

Ryan Ross loved to sing.

It was even better when he sang with Brendon.

The two men were sat at a piano on a Saturday night.

The crowd went silent as the lovers sang the first note.

_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday"_


End file.
